Loki's Guardian
by Symptom of a Genius
Summary: Phoenix Ashborne has risen from being a guard patrolling the alleys of Asgard to a sentry defending the All-Father's palace. She is assigned to monitor none other than the cunning Loki Laufeyson, who is serving his punishment after his actions in New York. She soon finds herself in over her head, and with every day the dynamics of their relationship becomes more curious.
1. Chapter 1: Promotion to the Palace

Chapter One

I do not own any marvel characters, etc

Phoenix ran along the perimeter of the forest. It was an early morning and the air was cool and fresh. The grass shined with dewdrops only to be dashed away by her soft footfall. Ahead of her in the distance, the Asgardian castle arose from the ground, thrusting upwards to the sky gleaming brilliantly. Phoenix's black tunic was damp with sweat, her breathing heavy and controlled by the time she came to the end of her run. She made it a point to wake every day before sunrise and run along the forest before the rest of her training squad awoke.

Phoenix had been in training for the past few years to become one of the guards of the majestic palace that gleamed so righteously before her. She had become one of the youngest trainees on the squad when she joined, not to mention one of the very few girls. It had been her plan for years to become a guard, at least that way she would have a place to live. She did not mind the brutal training nor the heavy armor and large, nearly clumsy helmets that were uniform regulation. It was better than the alley. She dashed the sweat from her brow and pushed the brown hair out of her face before reaching the guards' headquarters. Today she would be instated as a permanent staff member in the palace with her own room. No more patrolling the streets and alleyways as a trainee anymore, no more breaking up drunken riots started in local taverns. The closest she had ever been to this level of authority was escorting a raucous local off of the Bifrost. She had paid her dues, and now she would be one of the youngest female guards of the castle. It was a good enough 18th birthday present in her opinion.

Phoenix entered the guard house where people had just begun to arise from their sleep. She splashed her face with water as others followed suit and changed quickly into her armor. She fell in line with the rest of the guards that were to be instated into the palace (a scant few) and marched off towards the palace. Phoenix remained silent as talk turned to the recent crisis on Midgard caused by Prince Loki.

"He was out of place to do such a thing" a guard called Calder spat vehemently. "I hope his punishment is fitting. Imagine having a Frost Giant as one of Asgard's princes…it's disgraceful." A murmur of agreement arose from the small, trudging group. Phoenix bit her tongue. To be heard speaking like this could be seen as treason. Calder nudged her in the side and gave her a disdainful smile. "Don't you agree Phoenix?" He drawled, his brown eyes flashing. Phoenix felt repulsed at the man next to her. She had never liked Calder. He was a cocksure, sexist pig determined to make her life unbearable.

She answered him carefully, "He cannot be blamed for his heritage, and it's none of our business anyway. No one had a problem with him before the discovery of his Jotun blood anyway. We cannot hold a grudge now." Calder sneered, his handsome face disfigured by the action.

"Well aren't we feeling majestic today, all high and mighty now that you're becoming a royal guard, even stooping so low as to defend a Frost Giant. I should have expected as much, you being a homeless nobody." Phoenix glanced sidelong at him and imagined how rewarding it would be to give a nice swift punch to his groin. She pushed the feeling aside however. The group had reached the royal courtyards where the induction was to take place. The palace towered over her resembling blinding organ pipes. Courtyards and pavilions were everywhere on every level crawling with green vines dotted with tiny vibrant flowers. She was in absolute awe of the place she had passed by so many times.

A strange feeling passed over her. A vague sense of unease filled her for a split second and she felt as though a pair of eyes was regarding her from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The feeling left as soon as she felt it. She remained in unease for the remainder of her induction, barely noticing what was happening. She thought that perhaps being stationed here was not as perfect as she had expected.

So that's chapter 1! Thanks for reading. Sorry Loki isn't in this one; I promise he will be in the upcoming ones. Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Letter

Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Marvel characters

Loki gazed out his window coolly down at the courtyards. He watched the new guards- just fledglings, young and callow, being promoted to work in the castle. He smirked smugly. How they always seemed so weak in times of hardship. The guards of the castle were mediocre at best. They always seemed to let the obvious things slide past them. He turned his calm gaze to one of the guards, smaller in stature, leaner than the others. He allowed a small grin to creep up his cheeks. So Odin was employing female guards among his elite now, was he? How fun. Loki absentmindedly twirled his confining chains around his long fingers. He had shackles on both his wrists and his ankles, and Odin had stripped his power from him. One of the senior guards stood at his door at all times to monitor him. It amused Loki that Odin could be as stupid as to think that one measly guard could stop him, shackled and powerless as he was.

Loki turned slowly away from the window on his heel. He was interested in the girl who had climbed her way through the ranks. What sort of hardships had she struggled through to get here now, he pondered, and surely she would be a little more interesting than the rest of the buffoons in the palace. He regarded his handler coldly, his fingers itching to strangle him. Loki was astounded that half of the palace guards were still alive. They were such a hassle as a boy, and not only were they a nuisance, but shokingly oblivious to everything. He had led himself to believe for years that their ignorance of his antics was simply a polite turning of the eye since he was the prince, but he quickly came to realize that they were simply naïve. No matter, it was all the better for him now, and his handler would be simple to take care of in the coming weeks. Loki would just have to bide his time. He had plenty of it thanks to his current state of house arrest, he though with derision. Loki refused to be sent to the dungeons and would do anything to prevent that from happening.

Phoenix had never been so bored in her life. Life at the palace was altogether the most uneventful and monotonous job she had ever had. At least on the sketchy streets and alleyways lacing the kingdom, she had had some excitement with the violent drunks. She sighed inwardly as she stood still in the corner of the ornate war council room as Odin, Thor, and other important officials spent hours debating and planning with one another. There was talk of a war between realms and threats from Thanos as a result of Loki's actions. She had to admit that seeing the All-Father up close had been fascinating. He had passed her several times in the corridors without notice. Thor was usually too preoccupied with training and wooing the palace maids to take any notice of the sentries. And of course it would be her luck to be posted with Calder at every corner. He was currently sneering at her from across the room. He was like a prepubescent teenage boy, she decided. He had never progressed past that stage in life. It was a wonder he wasn't killed during night duty in the streets in the past year. It was truly a pity. She turned her thoughts to the feeling that had lingered throughout the day. She still felt as if she was being watched. As her hours of being the posted sentry came to an end, she made her way back to her room, a simple, cozy room with all the necessities she needed. Her week continued on like this, an unchanging routine until the one day. The one day that was kept on the down low, like anything bad that ever happens in the palace is. When coming back from her scheduled duty, she found a formal letter posted on her door. She opened it with curiosity and drew in a sharp breath. It read:

Phoenix Ashborne,

In light of the inevitable war that our Kingdom faces as a result of Prince Loki's actions in Midgard, Asgard needs all the available soldiers for training and eventual battle. However, upon hearing that you were placed in the most dangerous corners of the kingdom prior to your instatement in the All-Father's palace, the court has ruled that you are already a qualified available guard for a very particular and sensitive job. Lieutenant Bringer, senior sentry of the palace of Asgard was murdered by Loki and the palace is in need for a replacement for his job. Bringer was Prince Loki's handler, and we ask that you now take this position until a cell in the dungeon is available him to occupy. Please note that as this is a member of the royal family, your discretion is crucial in this matter. Report for duty tomorrow at 0600. Included in this letter is a map to Loki's quarters.

Signed,

Senior Sentry Bjorke

Phoenix stared, a rush of excitement lighting through her veins. The thought of being Loki's guard was an intimidating one, but exciting none the less. With the majority of the guards going off to train, she would have much responsibility thrown onto her shoulders. She shivered with anticipation. She thought vaguely that maybe her addiction to danger was a bit unhealthy.


	3. Chapter 3: Loki meets Phoenix

Chapter 3

Still don't own Loki

Loki paced his room calmly, ignoring the chaffing of his shackles on his wrists. He had finally gotten rid of his guard. How boring Bringer was. It was an easy job, really. Loki had strangled him with the very chains Bringer had locked him in. Perhaps it was not the most graceful way of going about things; certainly Loki would have been more refined if he had the means to do so, but alas, he did not. All of the nine realms were in turmoil, all on the brink of war, and it delighted Loki. The only thing that frightened him was the thought of Thanos. Surely he would be seeking out Loki to deliver his punishment. He sat down on a straight-backed wooden chair. Just as the hour turned to 6 A.M, a tapping came from his door.

"Come in," He said silkily. The room was still dark and Loki had to narrow his eyes to see who had entered. He lifted an eyebrow. What a surprise. "I see they've sent Bringer's replacement. Odin is on top of things isn't he?" He said softly. The young guard approached him and Loki could make out her features. Her eyes were dark brown, nearly black in the shadows, and she wore no helmet that most of the sentries wore. Her face was fresh and young, but betrayed no hint of weakness, in fact, Loki thought, she looked hardened and cold. Her dark hair was pulled back and locks of fly-away bangs fell along the contours of her face.

"You are Prince Loki, I assume?" The girl said impassively. Loki chuckled.

"Answer that for yourself, little guard," he replied. Phoenix tossed a letter onto his lap.

"You killed a senior guard; rest assured you will be thrown into the dungeons very, very soon." She said and took her place at the doorway. Loki grinned and addressed the girl.

"You guards are always so full of bravado," he said matter-of-factly. "Why is that, I wonder?" Loki thought he saw a vague smirk from the corner of her lips.

"I wonder that too, My Lord, but can you tell me why the gods are so full of arrogance?" She said and turned suddenly to face him. "I can tell you why. It's because you have deceived yourself into thinking that time only exists for you, and that when you die, it dies too. But look at you, Loki, you know that isn't true. Here you are, reduced to your most basic form, invisible to any eyes but mine, and yet all the nine realms are going about their business. I am simply doing a job that needs to be done."

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise, perhaps this guard would prove more competent than the last. "You prove a compelling point, Ms. Phoenix. I will leave you to your job."

Phoenix stood stubbornly at the entrance to Loki's room. Her encounter with him had left her flustered and nervous. The god was impressive and intimidating, and she had shot off her stupid mouth in her nervousness. She couldn't help but think that he had all the control in the room, and she was powerless to stop him from doing anything that he had set his mind to. She would glance every now and again from her peripheral vision to observe him. He laid silently reading a leather bound book on his bed, somehow giving an air of grace to any little movement. It was around midday when he stood up and strode to the large window and looked out across the courtyards.

"Look at them training," He said with amusement, not turning to her. "They left you all alone in here, why is that?" Phoenix held her tongue. "Oh, surely you'd be an asset to their ranks, would you not?" He asked and tutted when she remained silent. Finally she spoke up.

"I already have sufficient training for battle. I was posted as a night guard in the slums of the kingdom." Loki nodded slowly.

"Impressive. I cannot, however, help but wonder how you came to be one of the few female sentries." Phoenix glanced towards him. Should she tell him? Would it be unprofessional to consort with the prisoner? She cast the thought aside. She was bored out of her mind as it was.

"I fed the guards valuable information when I was living on the streets as a child. They invited me to come train with them when I turned 16, and I did." Loki nodded and returned to his book. A few minutes later he spoke up as if there was never a hiatus in their conversation.

"I think we're going to along very well, Ms. Phoenix."

Rate and Review please! Thanks to everyone reading. I will try my best to post new chapters regularly.


	4. Chapter 4: Phoenix vs Calder

Chapter 4

I do not own Loki

The evening had fallen, and Phoenix awaited another guard to relinquish her post. She found that Loki was a curious entity; he was both intimidating and mysterious. He seemed to regard her with patient amusement at times as if he knew what was going through her head as his handler. At other times he seemed just as intrigued with her as she was with him. He was currently pacing the room and looked as if he was deep in thought, his brow furrowed, his elegant hands clasped behind his back. His chains dragged pathetically about his feet (They had been modified after he had killed his former sentry). After several minutes of this, Phoenix was overcome with something akin to frustration with his behavior.

"What are you thinking about?" She finally asked. He turned slowly and grinned abruptly at her, his white teeth flashing like a wolf.

"Someone seems a little bored," he said playfully and went back to pacing. Phoenix regarded him curiously. He seemed distracted, anxious even.

"Is there something I should know?" Phoenix asked suspiciously. His behavior was becoming more and more peculiar with every passing minute. He stopped pacing once and again and stared hard at the floor. He eventually lifted his head and looked at her.

"Do you know of Thanos?" Loki asked her hesitantly. A cold rush of fear washed over Phoenix and she stood flustered for a moment.

"Yes, I do know of him," she answered cautiously. Loki came closer to her and she couldn't help but notice how handsome was he was. He looked down at her sadly, and she could see her reflection in his clear eyes.

"Thanos is going to…" Loki looked past her shoulder and look of irritation flicked over his sharp features. Phoenix turned towards the door. Calder stood there leaning against the door frame, his face full of arrogance. "Oh look, you're being relinquished of your duties, my little guardian," Loki breathed so only she could hear. "I look forward to our little talks. Goodnight for now." Loki returned to stare out the window and Phoenix whirled around to glare at Calder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Calder shoved past her.

"Taking my post as this monster's guard," Phoenix saw Loki's shoulders tense.

"No need to say that, Calder. Remember your place," she said coolly. Calder gave a bark of cruel laughter.

"MY place?" He began to laugh uncontrollably and Phoenix recoiled with shock. She knew that Calder was a jerk, but this was a different side of him. Loki remained like a statue staring out the window. Calder sneered toward the god of mischief's back. "This guy is a monster, Phoenix, can't you see that? He has no place in Asgard. He's a Frost Giant for god's sake. Odin help us if we keep him alive." Calder spat at Loki's feet and Phoenix stiffened. There was no way that Calder had been posted as Loki's guard. He was nowhere near qualified yet. He was here on a personal vendetta.

"Why don't you just leave, Calder? You can come back when you've collected yourself." Phoenix said carefully. He looked as if he would lose his temper at any second.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Calder screamed at her, and Phoenix realized that he was drunk when she smelled the strong alcohol on his breath. She pulled her sword partially out of her sheath and took a defensive stance. She knew how men could be in a state of intoxication, and she had dealt extensively with them. Calder would be different though. He was a top of the line fighter and even drunk he would be a difficult fight. "His race killed my father. I promised to slay any Frost Giant I meet." He swung at Phoenix, but she was expecting it and ducked swiftly. She planted her hands and swung her leg towards his, sweeping them from under him. He fell to the ground with a grunt, and she began to swing the flat side of her sword to his head, but he jumped back up with lightning speed and grabbed for her exposed wrist and twisted it behind her back. Phoenix gritted her teeth as he pried the sword from her grasp. It was his first mistake. She yanked a thin blade from inside her boot and drove it into his hand then clubbed him in the head with the hilt. She stood panting above him as he fell to the ground and lay unconscious. She glanced over at Loki who was watching from his place at the window, his face expressionless.

"Why?" He asked quietly. "Why did you defend your prisoner, Phoenix?" Still frustrated from her encounter, she snapped her gaze over to him.

"Don't be ridiculous. He attacked me. I was simply defending myself." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"So you agree with him?" He said at last. Phoenix sighed and looked over at the prince. He was so good at making it seem like he didn't care, but she could see right through him. Behind all the cunning words, past every illusion, she could sense the hurt, the anguish that filled him.

"No, I do not agree with him, but I understand him. Loki, sometimes the most complicated vice is hidden behind a simple façade like Calder, but sometimes the simplest anguish is hidden behind the most intricate web of deceptions. It's all about understanding more than meets the eye." She gave him a meaningful look. "I would never-in a million years-condone his actions here tonight, but I have to try to understand them." Loki looked down at her, trying to decipher her thoughts. What an eccentric way of thinking, he thought vaguely. A thought passed his mind for the briefest of moments.

He articulated his thought. "So what of my actions on Midgard? What does that mean to you?" At this moment another sentry entered the room to relinquish her post, and Phoenix simply smiled over her shoulder at him before leaving.

The guard who had come in to take Phoenix's place looked at Calder's unconscious figure on the floor and then over to Loki and shook his head with confusion. He dragged the body out into the hallway muttering obscenities the whole time. Never did Loki make conversation with him that night. The guard didn't know it, but Loki was not one bit interested in him. Loki stayed up for hours pondering what his guard Phoenix had told him


	5. Chapter 5: What a Waste

Chapter 5

I do not own Loki or any Marvel characters

**Please review! This is my first fanfiction, and I could really use some tips or suggestions. Thanks to everyone reading, and if anyone has any suggestions for the plot or something they would like me to incorporate into the story, just let me know and I will gladly consider it.**

The next day, Phoenix received news of an available chamber in the dungeons on her way to Loki's current quarters. A messenger boy was sent to her from a prison guard. She was to escort the prisoner to the dungeons that night after the palace was settled, and under no circumstances was anyone was to know about the transfer. She received the news with mixed feelings. When she reached Loki's chambers, he turned to face her and his face brightened ever so slightly. It made her feel oddly shy.

"Good morning, my guard, I trust you slept well?" Loki asked, that ever cunning grin etching his face. Phoenix knew she had to tell him, but she was feeling oddly irresolute. She had never been one to disobey protocol or commands from a higher up, but her short time with Loki gave her conflicting feelings. He was just too…interesting to lock up. It would be such a waste to throw such unbridled charisma to the dungeon, never to be heard from again. She sighed inwardly. She would have to tell him eventually.

"I thought hard about what you told me last evening," he said matter-of-factly when she entered and dismissed the other guard, interrupting her thoughts. She met his gaze with surprise. No one had ever cared for what she had to say.

"You are either very, very intelligent, or very, very stupid to hold such beliefs." He said with a raised eyebrow and clasped his hands. Phoenix lifted her chin.

"Whether my morals are wise or not is no business of yours," she answered tactfully. He flashed a smirk in her direction.

"Such faith in others could get you hurt, pet." His eyes met hers with an unspoken sincerity. "Some lesser beings will no doubt take advantage of that." Phoenix became disconcerted at his sudden concern for her.

"You speak of 'lesser beings'…" She began, and left the sentence hanging in the air between them.

Loki gazed at her, those blue eyes that never failed to enrapture her penetrating into her very being. "Frost Giants, Phoenix. I'm speaking of monsters such as myself." Phoenix frowned.

"Loki, your heritage does not matter, you are of Asgard. Why do you not understand this?" She asked carefully. He flashed her a dangerous look.

"I am not one of them!" He spat at her, his face livid. "If I am to be thrown into the dungeons for all eternity for actions that they themselves would have taken, why should I associate myself with them?" Phoenix could not answer; her words were caught in her throat. Loki tilted her chin so that she had to make eye contact with him. His fingers were cold as ice, and she realized, that just like the previous guard before her, she had no control when it came to the god of mischief, chained and powerless as he was.

"Surely you of all people would understand," he hissed and she felt her eyes widen. Where was he going with this? He continued, his voice silky and even. "Surely someone of your status, orphaned, alone on the streets, getting by with feeding the authorities valuable information. You seek recognition, acceptance just as I did. You only ever wanted to be their equal, did you not?" Phoenix dropped her gaze. It was true, and she knew it was. Loki let his hand fall to his side and turned his back to her.

Finally she said to him, "I do understand, Loki, perhaps more than you'll ever know." She was surprised to feel tears in her eyes for the first time in many, many years. She didn't know if they were for Loki, or for herself. He turned back toward her, a single eyebrow raised , and she looked at him in anguish. "But I still have to do my job. I have to escort you to prison tonight, and there's nothing I can do to change that." Phoenix held her tears back, not daring to blink in fear that they would spill over. If Loki felt anything towards the situation, he did not show it. Instead, he took Phoenix's hand in his and pressed his lips to it gently.

"In that case, Phoenix, farewell. I know not what they have in store for me in prison. I can only hope for the mercy of death." Phoenix suddenly felt very helpless. She couldn't just let Loki be tortured, locked away and left to rot. On the other hand, disobeying her orders could her killed or imprisoned and someone else would simply bring Loki to his doom. For the first time in her life, Phoenix had no plan. As night drew nearer, she knew that she had to bring him down to the prison. Loki stood on his balcony and Phoenix studied his lean silhouette from where she was standing. The breeze caught his silky hair and seemed to settle on his form. What a waste indeed.

**That's that for this chapter. I will update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: What Defines Us

Chapter 6

I do not own Loki or any Marvel characters

That evening phoenix returned to Loki's room to escort him to the prisons. She dismissed the current guard standing watch absentmindedly.

"So I am to be thrown away to rot now, am I?" Loki asked her when the guard had left. Phoenix considered the question, and when she could not think of a better way to put it, she nodded. "And Odin refuses to negotiate?" He added as an afterthought. Phoenix shook her head.

"I do not know what the All-Father wishes," She said. She followed the chain attached to his ankle to where it was mounted in the wall. She could feel Loki following her with his eyes. There was no going back once she unlocked it, no saying what the god of mischief might do, somehow she felt safe though, and she unlocked the padlock and collected the chain, coiling it in her hand. Loki approached her slowly, his face looking vulnerable for the first time in the shadows of the room. She studied his face sadly, wishing that she didn't have to do this.

"We should go," Phoenix finally managed to say.

"It's amusing that the only one come to see me off is one of the royal guards, is it not?" He asked with a pained voice. Suddenly the chain around Phoenix's hand felt like poison. She longed with all her heart to go against her orders, to escape with the god of lies and deception. Back in the days when she was under no one's command, just her own, thieving off the streets, that was when she was both the happiest and the saddest. But at least it was living. What she had now was a mere shadow of life; she existed, and served as a pawn for people who were important. She felt the pain of the loneliness Loki experienced, the thing that bonded them and made them unique. The thing that made them ambitious, that defined and sculpted them. When had she given that up?

She made a risky decision then. She took Loki's hand in hers; his cold and hers warm, and said "I will not let you down, Loki. They say I am your guard, but I now take on my true responsibility as your guardian." Loki's mouth parted ever so slightly, skeptical and hopeful all at once. "I believe in second chances, Loki. Never forget that. It could take months, years for all I know to get you out of here, but I will." Suddenly Loki's arms were around her and she was swept up in his embrace, his face buried in her neck.

"What you say is madness Phoenix, and I love it." He murmured in her ear. "And I would go willingly to the dungeons for what you have told me here tonight." He held her at arms' length. "Even with the threat of Thanos hanging over my head for failing to conquer Midgard, I am not disheartened." Phoenix went cold, but she felt an odd rush of adrenaline. Perhaps she would regret her rash decision in time, but not now. Not when it was only her and Loki against all the 9 realms, and regret was something she could not afford.

* * *

Loki walked next to Phoenix in the dark hall. His chains were quietly clinking together in the echoey palace, and their footfall was soft on the marble floor. He didn't understand Phoenix; perhaps that was why he was so drawn to her. Her mind was a puzzle that he was determined to solve. The things she said always surprised him, always kept him on his toes. It was more than that though. She was fighting for him, something very few people had done of their own will. Even the Chitauri that had served him in New York had tortured him, and now Thanos loomed over Loki like a black cloud. They reached the prison, the air cold and dead with guards posted at each cell. Loki drew in a breath, his body stiffening. He was going to be locked away forever. They passed down the hall to the very end, passing guards that glared coldly at the two of them.

Without warning, one of the sentries swung their sword toward Loki's head. Caught by surprise, Loki jumped back, the sword narrowly missing his neck. The end of his chain must have yanked Phoenix's arm because he heard her yelp with pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Loki yelled, regaining his composure, and Phoenix drew her sword from her sheath. The guard popped his neck and smiled psychotically at them. Loki felt his body go numb with fear. The Chitauri had found him. He shoved Phoenix off to the side just as the guard shape shifted with a violent grinding noise into its original form, which was nearly twice the size of Loki. None of the other guards in the dungeons did anything at all, and Loki mentally slapped himself, of course they didn't, they were probably Chitauri as well.

When the attack came, he was ready for it. He was prepared to die at the hands of something that had once obeyed his every command, to be run through with a sword that use to fight for him. What he wasn't prepared for was Phoenix, wasn't prepared for that sword that should have been his to take made drunk with her blood. He wasn't prepared for her; but then again, she had always taken him by surprise.

**That's it for this chapter. I will again try to update soon, but with school and sports it's tough. Thanks to JediTara3990 and JaybiePepper for reviewing; I appreciate it so much. Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Scrimmage in the Prison

Chapter 7

I do not own any Marvel Characters!

**Thanks to everyone reading. Thank you Ester Nightshade for reviewing! **

Loki fought with all his might against the Chitauri. He counted five of them in the time that he had been in the dungeons. Phoenix lay limply on the floor, blood beginning to pool around her.

"ODIN!" Loki screamed, diving for Phoenix's sword that had skittered across the floor. "Odin, I know you can hear me, you fiend!" He drove a Chitauri through with the blade and slashed at another. "If I haven't my power-" he dodged advancement from one of the villains swiftly. "Asgard will fall from the inside!" Suddenly Loki felt a great swell of energy rise in his chest. _It's not like you to listen, Odin._ Loki thought, nearly grateful, as he felt his Jotun blood surging through his veins like ice. He nimbly flicked the tip of Phoenix's sword toward the beast to distract him and froze him on the spot. The feeling was like none other. Never had Loki been so grateful for his magic, and he relished the swirling energy in his fingertips and skin as his Jotun form washed over him.

Just as he was fighting the second to last Chitauri, he felt another one closing in behind him. He would never have time to get both. He hastily froze the one he was in combat with and promptly whirled around to meet his last enemy. Loki yelled with rage, ready to kill the beast when he saw the hilt of a throwing knife between the Chitauri's eyes. Loki stood, panting and bloodthirsty as it stumbled and fell dead at his feet.

"Wha-?" Loki gasped and ran to Phoenix who had lifted herself up slightly onto her elbow, her throwing arm still outstretched. Loki tore her armor off and ripped her blood saturated tunic open to reveal the entrance wound.

"There's an exit wound," she choked and Loki shushed her. He waved his hand over the cut, allowing his ice to penetrate the puncture so to stop the bleeding. Phoenix's body tensed during the process, and once it was over, Loki cradled her tenderly in his arms.

"Odin, send a healer at once. There's a guard down." He murmured, looking toward the ceiling.

"You're blue…" Loki was caught by surprise when Phoenix spoke and a tremor ran through his body as he realized he was in his hideous form. He immediately took on his Asgardian appearance once more.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix." He said, his voice filled with anguish. "I promise that the last thing you see will not be a monster like myself. You are too pure for that." Phoenix let out a bark or laughter that rattled her body.

"You speak as if this is going to kill me, you brute. Have a little hope, will you?" Despite her words, Loki could see the life slowly draining from her. He turned when he heard the prison doors opening. True hope filled him when he was greeted by his mother, Frigga.

"Loki, what has happened here?" Frigga demanded as she took the now unconscious Phoenix from his arms. Loki briefly told her of the evening's events.

"Mother, do not let her die, I beg of you," Loki pleaded miserably as they hurried to the healing rooms. Frigga looked at him reassuringly.

"Rest easy, my son. You know that I will not let any life end if it can be prevented. You care for this one after all, do you not?" Loki chanced a look at his mother, and he was grateful for her. She always seemed to know how he was feeling before he did. He never realized the passion he felt towards Phoenix until she was nearly ripped from his life. He remembered what she had told him on the night that Calder had attacked them.

…_ Sometimes the simplest anguish is hidden behind the most intricate web of deceptions…_

Loki's thought was interrupted as his name was unexpectedly bellowed out.

"Oh great," Loki muttered and swung around, now walking backwards. "No need to yell Thor, in fact, I think the time is appropriate to use our indoor voices, do you not agree?"

"Brother, I heard there was a scrimmage in the palace dungeons, what has happened?" Loki picked up his pace heatedly. "Loki, come now! What is to be of this poor guard here?" Thor lumbered after him until finally Loki spat,

"First of all, I am not your _brother_, Thor, and yes, obviously there was a fight in the prisons. The Chitauri have found me and they have penetrated Asgard's defenses. As to what will happen to my guard, I know not. All that is certain is that she is now a target as well. ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" They neared the healing rooms and the two men were forbidden to come in with Frigga. The stumpy little medic squeaked something about "Unsanitary, my lords"

"Loki, once she is healed I will help you, you need only ask." Thor said quietly. Loki felt his eyes tearing up. The oaf was too kind for his own good. Thor clapped Loki on the back, jolting his lean body. "Goodnight, brother. I shall not fail to put in a good word for your release tonight." After what seemed like hours, Loki was let into Phoenix's room. He made his way to where she was laying peacefully, a bandage around her slim torso, her thick brown hair spilling over the crisp white pillow. Her eyes were closed, but Loki could see her eyes darting about beneath her lids, as if she was thinking deeply and seeing every aspect of the universe under her own lashes. His own guardian angel who had seemingly fallen to the realms, fallen into his life just when he needed her the most. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her brow. _Goodnight, my guardian. May only the sweetest of dreams dance along the mazes of your mind tonight._

**That's chapter 7 for you! I will continue this story. Please review (thank you to those of you that have) I know that there are some discrepancies whether in the plot or character aspects, and I will try to improve as I continue writing.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Exile and a Kiss

Chapter 8

I do not own any Marvel characters

**I will update again if people are interested in the story. Please, please review! **

Phoenix awoke drowsily, a blinding light right above her eyes that made her blink furiously.

"You've awaken, little guard!" A voice rumbled from nearby. Phoenix glared towards it wearily; it wasn't Loki's smooth tones that she so longed to hear, rather the rough voice of Thor. She should have been more surprised to see the god of thunder looming over her, but she was too muddled to register this. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gasped at the stabbing pain in her torso. Her eyes began to tear up, but she stood up anyway. Thor steadied her arm, looking at her with concern.

"Where is Loki?" She asked quietly, her legs shaking. Thor cocked his head.

"My brother is attending a court meeting; you've missed quite a lot, small sentry." She shot Thor an exasperated look.

"My name is Phoenix, my lord," she muttered to her feet. He let out a rumbling laugh that made Phoenix grimace.

"Loki has asked me to see you to your room. He will meet you there after the meeting." Thor said looking down at her. Phoenix raised her eyebrow, leaning against the brick wall of a man next to her to steady herself.

"Then I suppose we should go," she murmured and Thor picked her up (rather like a rag doll, Phoenix thought) and the two of them were on their way.

Loki stood before Odin impassively, and watched the All-Father's every move with sharp eyes.

"How did you manage to allow the Chitauri to slip right under your nose, Odin?" Loki demanded contemptuously. "If they were posing as guards, they've been exposed to all of our military secrets and plans by now!"

"Because of YOU, Loki. Asgard would not face this threat had you not disrupted the balance of the realms," Odin said in that infuriatingly calm voice. "How are you to prove that your little guard was not in on this plan?" Loki felt a cold rage wash over him. He would not allow Phoenix to be spoken about like this.

"Phoenix was doing her job,_ Odin_," Loki growled. "It's you that has failed to do yours. I will do what it takes to prevent the Chitauri from finding her." Odin seemed to consider this deeply. Loki knew that arguing so heatedly with Odin was not winning him any advantage, but he couldn't help it. He was ashamed that Phoenix had seen him in his Jotun form. Surely she would not want to be seen with him. Then again, she hadn't seen him for more than a week since she'd been in and out of consciousness. Loki had received a summoning from Odin the evening before to discuss what should happen to Loki under the given circumstances.

"Loki," Odin finally spoke up. "If you say you would be willing to go to extraordinary lengths for this meager servant, you must be firm in your choice." Loki did not respond, and instead stared Odin down. Of course he was resolved. "If she is ever to be truly safe, you must die, or go somewhere far away to another realm like Alfheim or Midgard, where perhaps you can only delay your inevitable doom." Loki took in a deep breath.

"Then my choice is clear, Odin." Loki answered politely. "I will be banished from Asgard under the pretense of having been put to death. That way the public will have no qualms and Thanos will be satisfied with my demise." Odin stood and struck the ground of the throne room with his staff.

"Very well, Loki." He stated. "You have made your choice. I can only hope that you will not regret it. Loki studied Odin coolly. He knew he would not; Phoenix would be coming with him. He left the throne room with satisfaction and made his way back to his chambers with a cheeky grin.

Upon arriving at his room, he heard idle chat from behind the door. His face fell as he remembered that he would have to face Phoenix after her seeing his monstrous appearance as a Frost Giant. Not only that, but Thor had seen fit to remain with his guard after completing the task Loki had given him. A stab of jealousy hit Loki which he quickly pushed away as he swung open his door.

"THANK YOU, Thor," he declared dramatically as he entered. Phoenix looked up from the chair she was sitting in and her face broke out in an ironic smile. Thor, looking somewhat crestfallen, nodded to Phoenix and embraced a very unhappy looking Loki before leaving.

"I hope to see you free soon, brother," Thor called over his shoulder. "I have missed your company in your imprisonment." Loki averted his gaze from the god of thunder. Thor did not know of the agreement between Odin and Loki. Phoenix of course noticed this, but chose to remain silent.

"Hello, Loki," She addressed him timidly, feeling rather ashamed of the state she was in. She had gauze wrapped about her torso and heavy bags under her eyes. Loki snapped his gaze to hers.

"You look well, Phoenix. I feared the worst for you, but now I see that you are much more durable than you seem." Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I am," she answered indignantly. "I was only stabbed." When he did not reciprocate and instead turned his disconsolate stare toward the window, she took his hand in hers. "Of course, I would not have survived without you, Loki. What is bothering you?"

"Do you not remember?" He murmured and sat down beside her.

"Remember what, Loki?" He looked at her with a pained expression, her eyes twinkling. Suddenly he recognized awareness wash over her face. "Oh…" she smiled at him sadly and leaned against his strong body. "Yes, I remember. It was the last thing I saw before I thought I had died." She whispered. Loki angled himself to face her, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix. I wouldn't…I never meant for you to see that." He studied her earnestly. "I would never hurt you," he finally said desperately and hung his head. They sat in silence for a moment and then Loki felt cool hands tilting his head back up. He found himself staring into her eyes that close up, he noticed, had flecks of gold in them.

"Loki, if the last thing I saw before I died was what I saw when I almost did…" A smirk twisted one side of her face. "Then I would do it all over again," she whispered.

Loki leaned in and kissed her. She drew him closer than ever before, and not for the first time since they had known one another, they knew of the danger that lay before them...but they also knew they could face it.

**Thanks Liznickrent for reviewing!**


End file.
